1. Field
Example embodiments of the invention relate to a display device. More particularly, example embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device may include a layer of organic materials between two electrodes, i.e., an anode and a cathode. Positive holes from the anode may be coupled with electrons from the cathode in the organic layer between the anode and the cathode to emit light. The OLED device may have a variety of features such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response rate, relatively thin thickness, and low power consumption.
According to recently developed display technologies, when an image is not represented on a screen, a display device may be used as a mirror. For example, a metal layer having a high reflectivity may be used for an upper substrate, so that a user may use the OLED device as a mirror as well. Also, when the user takes a photograph with the OLED device, an additional camera may be used to display an image on the screen of the OLED device.
However, because an image displayed on the screen of the OLED device and the additional camera may be driven together, power consumption of the OLED may be increased. Further, technologies to use the metal layer to take photographs have not been developed.